


I Love You. I Know.

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard takes note of something Donovan does or rather doesn't do that troubles his sleeping mind.





	I Love You. I Know.

Sometime after the twins were born, Leonard had started to notice that Donovan was spending more and more time by himself. Donovan had made so much progress with his socializing in the years since they learned of his condition and now it seemed that he was taking several steps backward. He was determined to figure out what was going on.

 

“Hey, bud, whatcha doing up here?” he asked Donovan as he entered the attic.

“Being somewhere quiet so I can think. Sebastian keeps crying.”

“Yeah. I know he’s loud. But why do you want to hide up here? Why not play with Dawn somewhere?”

“She’s grounded.”

“For what?”

“Trying to be a superhero too young.”

“She’s 11 of course she shouldn’t be a superhero yet. By the way you are _never_ allowed to become one yourself. Not even when you’re an adult.”

“Not interested.”

“Good. So what’s that you’re doing over there?”

“Painting.”

“Painting what?”

 

Donovan didn’t answer nor did he look up from what he was doing.

 

“You know you never show mom and me your art anymore. I thought you were proud of your stuff.”

“I am.”

“Then why don’t you show us anymore?”

“It’s not important.”

“Your artwork or the reason for not showing us?”

 

Again he didn’t respond and just continued with what he was doing.

 

“Alright, if you really don’t want to show us we won’t make you and we won’t make you come downstairs. I know how much you like your alone time. I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Donovan said as he looked up at his dad before returning to his painting.

“Okay then,” Leonard responded as he left.

 

Then it dawned on Leonard, he hadn’t really heard his son say the words “I love you” to him, his mother, or really anyone. He’s never really noticed before because Donovan has always had social issues because of his autism. Was this a part of it? He knew autism makes it hard for Donovan to understand emotions. Does he just not understand really what love is or what it means? He tried not to dwell on it but it consumed his thoughts as he slept.

 

* * *

 

Leonard was sick in the hospital lying on what he was sure to be his death bed. Donovan walked up to him and stood by his side.

 

“Donovan, I just want you to know that I love you very, very much okay,” he said to his son as he held up his hand waiting for Donovan to hold it in comfort.

“Donovan please take my hand. I don’t have much time left.”

 

Donovan didn’t.

 

“Donovan, please. Can you just hold my hand for a second? It’s what people who love each other do for one another. Please, Donovan?” he begged as his eyes teared up.

 

Donovan simply turned and walked away.

 

“Donovan? Donovan, please come back. Please, come back! DONOVAN!” he screamed in fear.

 

* * *

 

That morning as Leonard cooked breakfast Donovan walked up to sneak away a piece of bacon.

 

“Is it good?” Leonard asked him.

“Duh, it’s bacon.”

“Yeah you’re right. I love you.”

“I know,” he said looking up at him before walking over to take a seat at the breakfast table.

 

Leonard then turned to Sara.

 

“Does it ever bother you that he doesn’t say I love you back?” he asked her quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean when was the last time you heard him tell either of us that he loves us?”

“Just now. Were you not paying attention? Usually you’re the one who’s better at reading him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Donovan may not say the words I love you but he does tell us in his own way. Whenever you tell him you love him what does he do?”

“He says that he knows.”

“Yeah while looking you directly in the eye. Remind you of anything, like say a certain scene from a certain film he loves?”

“Like Han Solo and Leia. She said I love you and he said I know.”

“Exactly. Donovan does love us it’s just easier for him to tell us by copying the biggest badass in his favorite film.”

“I guess so,” Leonard responded while looking at Donovan with a fond smile wondering what he was ever worried about.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
